


De Madrid al cielo

by nicoporfavor



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV), Luimelia
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoporfavor/pseuds/nicoporfavor
Summary: Luisita y Amelia no ven el momento de hacer el amor por primera vez. Lo tienen todo planeado, pero la pasión surgirá cuando menos se lo esperen: En el salón de los Gómez y bajo los efluvios de la lejía tras pasarse la tarde limpiando.Contiene escena de sexo.





	De Madrid al cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado previamente en la web http://nicoporfavor.com, junto con otros fanfics (Luimelia, Barcedes), relatos y novelas lésbicas con final feliz.

Una bola de fuego recorrió el cuerpo de Luisita. Amelia la besaba con pasión, parecía que la iba a devorar. Sus lenguas jugaban y la humedad de sus bocas se trasladó a su entrepierna. Luisita se separó de su amante y abrió los ojos. Amelia hizo lo mismo.

La rubia se topó con los ojos brillantes de Amelia y se vio reflejada en ellos. Por fin, se vio como la veía su novia: hermosa y valiente. La vedette alzó una ceja interrogativa. Las mejillas encendidas de la rubia parecían un semáforo en rojo que obligaba a detenerse.  
–¿Estás segura, Luisita? –preguntó Amelia en un suspiro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.   
Luisita tragó saliva. Cuánto les costaba no cogerse de la mano por la calle; qué cortos se les quedaban los abrazos en público; qué duro se les hacía no poder besarse cuando les diera la gana. Pero ahí, en el salón de los Gómez, con olor a limpio y el único runrún que el del generador, se sintieron libres.

¡Qué sensación tan nueva!

Sin miedos, Luisita asintió. Agarró de la nuca a Amelia y ahora era ella la que quería comerse entera a su novia. Por su mente pasaron mil ideas que la frenaban a seguir con aquello: iba a hacer el amor con una mujer, estaban en el salón de su casa, estaba feliz, podían pillarles, qué suaves eran los labios de Amelia, era ilegal, puede que antinatural, quizá se les había había ido la mano con la lejía… Todas las frases querían salir, se agolpaban en su cabeza y provocaron un terremoto que la hizo temblar.  
Amelia se detuvo de nuevo.   
–No pares ahora, Amelia… –le suplicó Luisita.

Amelia sentía que tenía entre sus manos un juguete de cristal y debía ser muy cuidadosa para no romperlo, pero la pasión desaforada de su novia no se lo puso fácil. Aquella chica dulce, de aspecto angelical y un poco atolondrada le mordía los labios y el cuello. A una dentellada delicada le seguía otra más fuerte, como si estuviera tanteando sus reacciones, escuchando su cuerpo y seguir en función de lo que la vedette pedía en silencio.

Las manos de Amelia jugaron con el cristal. Acariciaron la suave melena de Luisita y le arrancó el lazo.   
Luisita la imitó. Ya nada podía atarles. Luego bajó por el cuello y sus manos toparon con la tela del vestido. Abrió las solapas y pudo ver las clavículas de Luisita. No pudo contener bajar a lamerlas, lo que arrancó un gemido ahogado de su novia.  
Lentamente, Amelia bajó la cremallera del vestido. Luisita la miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía.   
–Me da un poco de vergüenza porque es el sujetador más feo que tengo –dijo–. Como iba a limpiar…   
Amelia soltó una ligera carcajada.   
–Tampoco es que tenga un sujetador bonito. Pensaba pasar por una mercería antes de ir a Pedraza, pero, ya ves. Quería comprar algo negro.   
La vedette, temiendo que Luisita se pusiera a hablar y perdiera el ritmo, selló sus labios con un beso. Luego otro, y otro, y otro… De repente, respirar ya no les parecía tan importante.

Las manos de Amelia acariciaron el sujetador de Luisita, que se mordió el labio inferior ahogando otro gemido. Amelia siguió bajando la cremallera hasta que llegó al final y la tela se desperdigó por el sofá. Se incorporó un segundo para apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de Luisita.  
–Amelia… –la voz de Luisita sonó débil.   
La vedette posó su mano en el vientre descubierto de su novia y Luisita se estremeció al tacto. Ya podía hacerse una idea de cómo era hacer el amor con una mujer. Podía ser suave y dulce, o bien arriesgado y pasional. Podía ser lo que ellas quisieran, sólo tenían que escuchar lo que pedía el cuerpo de la otra.

Luisita pensó en lo injusto que era que Amelia la estuviera viendo casi desnuda, mientras ella apenas había visto nada de la vedette. Con sus dedos torpes fue desabrochando los botones de Amelia hasta descubrir su sujetador.  
–¡Qué bonito! –dijo al verlo–. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?   
–Luisita, céntrate –le pidió Amelia.   
La rubia sacudió la cabeza y obedeció. Había visto tantas veces la piel desnuda de Amelia bajo los focos del King’s que ahora no se creía que la tenía ahí, toda para ella, como aquella vez que fueron con toda la familia a un bufé libre para un cumpleaños del abuelo, y había un montón de platos deliciosos, y se sirvió un poco de cada, haciendo varios viajes, y se puso hasta las cejas de comer.   
–Me centro, me centro –dijo Luisita.   
Tiró del vestido hacia atrás y este calló al suelo del salón. Los ojos de Luisita se perdieron en el estampado de la tela contra aquel otro estampado del suelo de su casa que había visto tantas veces y le pareció raro. Luego volvió la mirada a Amelia y le pareció raro, pero también lógico y normal. ¿Cómo alguien podía no enamorarse de aquella mujer?

Luisita se sentó sobre una pierna y colocó la otra encima de la de Amelia. Las dos mujeres se movieron en el sofá hasta encontrar una postura cómoda para las dos. Cuando la encontraron siguieron con las caricias, que, ahora con la piel desnuda, se hacían más profundas.  
Con un movimiento rápido de los dedos, Amelia desabrochó el sujetador de Luisita.   
–Ay, Amelia, cómo se nota que eres una experta.   
Amelia rió, pero se rio todavía más cuando Luisita intentó desabrocharle el sujetador y vio que se le resistía.   
La lengua de Luisita iba de un lado a otro de la boca mientras trataba de desenganchar la prenda y Amelia pensó que su novia no podía ser más mona. La besó en la boca, en la nariz, en la mejilla, en el cuello.   
–Ahora no, Amelia, que estoy concentrada.   
Luisita por fin consiguió desabrochar el sujetador. Su gestó cambió cuando vio los pechos de Amelia al descubierto. No sabía qué pensar.   
La vedette, temiendo que Luisita entrara en barrena, le agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Luisita volvió a encontrarse.

Despacio, como quien no quiere la cosa, la mano de Amelia viajó por el cuerpo de Luisita y se coló en sus bragas. El gemido que soltó la rubia le indicó que iba bien encaminada.  
La sensación de tener unos dedos jugando con sus labios tampoco era del todo nueva para Luisita, pero tuvo que rascar mucho en sus recuerdos para localizar dónde encontrarla. Casi lo había borrado ya. En su infancia ella misma había experimentado consigo misma esa sensación, ese gustirrinín al tocarse entre los muslos. Pero en la catequesis para hacer la Primera Comunión dijeron que aquello era el peor de los pecados y la pequeña Luisita, temerosa de perderse un sitio en el cielo, dejó de hacerlo. La imagen de ella misma vestida de monja, toda de blanco, para pasar la primera comunión se le pasó por la cabeza un segundo. ¡Cuántas cosas había dejado de hacer y de disfrutar por todos los mensajes censores que le habían metido en la cabeza! Se rio en su interior. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden detener ni con toda la censura del mundo.   
Luisita trató de rescatar aquellos días de la infancia y recuperó la poca práctica que tenía para tocar a Amelia.   
Se hablaban, se daban indicaciones, más a la izquierda, más a la derecha, un poquito más arriba, movían las caderas como si estuvieran en un guateque, reían, gozaban, se besaban.   
En el salón de los Gómez se cumplió aquello de “de Madrid al cielo”.   
–Chúpate esa, catequesis –dijo Luisita.   
–¿Qué dices? –preguntó Amelia.   
Luisita sonrió y besó a Amelia. Se pusieron los vestidos por encima. La estufa hacía su papel, pero no lograba calentar toda la estancia. Sus cuerpos les hicieron de calefacción unos minutos hasta que consiguieron recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración.

Estaban en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Luisita miró el reloj y dio un brinco.  
–Madre mía, mi abuelo tiene que estar a punto de llegar –dijo–. Jo, Amelia, qué corto se me hace el tiempo cuando estoy contigo.   
Amelia sonrió y tiró de la mano de Luisita para que voliviera al sofá.   
–Cinco minutitos más.   
Seguía en una nube y no tenía intención de bajar.   
–¿Y si nos pillan? –replicó Luisita.   
Las cejas de Amelia se alzaron sobre su frente y recapacitó.   
–Tienes razón, vamos a vestirnos.

Luisita rió cuando se vio a sí misma recogiendo el sujetador del suelo y poniéndoselo delante de la mesa donde comían todos, delante de las fotos de su familia, de los recuerdos de aquella casa. Una pequeña punzadita de remordimiento le pinchó en el esternón, pero se le pasó al ver a Amelia sonriendo.  
–Pero lo de Pedraza sigue en pie, eh, Amelia.   
La vedette rio y se acercó a ella. Luisita le agarró la cara, le dio un beso y le dijo: “Guapa”.

  
  
Gif cortesía de [@mgarsos](http://twitter.com/mgarsos)

_Este fanfic fue publicado previamente en la web[nicoporfavor.com](http://nicoporfavor.com?utm_source=ao3&utm_medium=luimelia&utm_campaign=beso)._


End file.
